


104th Cadets & Kissing

by bertlebear



Series: AOT Characters & The Cute Miscellaneous! [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Other, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertlebear/pseuds/bertlebear
Summary: Different Blurbs & Scenarios of the 104th Cadets kissing with you.
Relationships: Annie Leonhart/Reader, Armin Arlert/Reader, Armin/Reader, Bertolt Hoover/Reader, Connie Springer/Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Reader, Marco Bott/Reader, Mikasa Ackerman/Reader, Reiner Braun/Reader, Sasha Blouse/Reader, Ymir/Reader
Series: AOT Characters & The Cute Miscellaneous! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168889
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	1. Eren

**Author's Note:**

> I feel nothing but overwhelming softness for all of them.

Eren loves to kiss your lips and cheeks. Short yet affectionate, they hold the utmost care and attention. On a rainy day especially, he’ll make sure you’re the center of his universe, puling you close and locking his hand with yours, hair muddled with droplets without a care. Eren adores hearing your laugh while he peppers your face, and wouldn’t hesitate to hold your belongings, the little details he notices and take action. He wants you to know how much comfort you bring— he believes someday he can push past the small signs—but for now he’ll settle for showing his love in the simple, straightforward way of kisses. You’re both soaking and on the verge of rushing home but this can take priority first, there aren’t many chances after all and the refreshing air is tempting. Absorbing you is the only thing he can focus on, he feels his hands tightening around the umbrella handle. It’s a day like this where he can be honest, investing, and get lost behind the mist.


	2. Mikasa

Mikasa loves to kiss your cheek and forehead. Not because she’s afraid of straying near your lips, but because she finds those places most intimate. She’d trail around your cheeks, lingering while you whisper against the crook of her neck before moving to plant another kiss higher, above your eyebrow. Entangled in the sheets, she knows the solitude is priceless and wants to relish the silence as if there’s no tomorrow. You can feel her fingers curve delicately along your spine, slow and dragging the moment towards lighter euphoria, she’s acknowledging each bump and curve with worship. Little touches here and there tend to stay on skin longer, through this lays her several sweet messages— her own way to engrave into your nerves her reassuring presence even if she’s not physically by your side. It’s a day like this where she can be fragile, yearning, and forget about the past.


	3. Armin

Armin loves to kiss your hands and eyelids. The areas where constant movement is, he follows and flows along to, he holds them sensitive and precious. You can feel the gentle breeze through your hair, hear the comforting lull of his voice and see that gaze soften to match your boundless adoration. He leans down for what seemed to be the hundredth time, pressing his lips once again when your eyes flutter close and you hum. Flipping another page, the sentences continuously come, relaxed in soothing waves and accompanied by his light laughs. Smiling through each pause is your returned squeeze from his hand, and he takes the chance to lift it higher and peck the back of supple skin. While it earns you several murmurs filled with embarrassment, it can’t be compared to anything else. It’s a day like this where he can be flawless, admiring, and exceed his limits.


	4. Jean

Jean loves to kiss your lips and cheek. Something in his gut tells him that he needs affirmation, to make sure that you’re proud of him and that you wouldn’t trade him for anyone else. He’s watching and delivers numerous fleeting kisses that leave you grinning from ear to ear, but a part of him still isn’t connected. Not until when you two sit, side by side at the beach after feeling the brunt of your long stroll does he finally begin to settle. Perhaps his insecurities got the better of him for a second, but now when all his senses are willing and open— he realizes that he doesn’t want anything better than to enjoy this beautiful, lasting sunset with none other than you. And his deserving reward comes around, when you decide to reach up and equally kiss him back. It’s a day like this where he can be bright, fulfilling and sink into an easy tempo.


	5. Marco

Marco loves to kiss your nose and the crown of your hair. He finds it adorable, that the nose is on the middle of your face where he can reach but not quite touch your lips, just for amusement and that flushed pout you put on afterwards. Home is where the heart lies, and he doesn’t want to let go of that familiar scent that reminds him of his other half. You look up at all the leaves surrounding you, almost a blanket of safety as he meets your eyes and eventually his fingers find what he’s seeking. Evening walks are his favourite— you’d always recall his invitations from the front door at home after work, gaze shimmering in renewed glow and excitement. Seeing you nudge him away after he brushes his chin over your head, he grins upon the playful glint in your expression, and he can’t believe how lucky he’s gotten. It’s a day like this where he can be content, giving, and savour the fruits in life.


	6. Connie

Connie loves to kiss your forehead and lips. While it may not directly be said aloud, he wishes for all the time in the world to share his love, even if it’s more than enough for the both of you. The pieces of his puzzle aren’t complete without your presence and just in case he hasn’t done it already, he places another kiss to your head. Staring back at the show, you two are splayed on the couch but he can’t resist drifting back to observe your face every now and then. Several heartbeats pass and finally you notice his hesitancy, sealing your lips together and you don’t miss the beam against your mouth, nor his hand firmly gripping at your shoulder, wordless although the need is there. He may seem silly or desperate, but tonight he can read the shift in mood when you brush up closer to his stomach. It’s a day like this where he can be vulnerable, reminiscing, and put all his troubles aside.


	7. Sasha

Sasha loves to kiss your cheek and nose. She can’t help but get skittish if you comment about it though— just initiating affection herself is an endearing task already. Wrapping her hands around your waist, she plucks the stray flour out from your hair and hums over your shoulder. You’re about to blatantly protest when her forearms perch atop your own and begin to trace each movement of the knife against the board. Since the energy she possesses can’t possibly hide nor be contained, the kitchen is an ideal place to let loose and unleash her mischievous side. Throwing batter and other ingredients is a common game here, and childish as you both can be, this time seems different. She’s careful and calmer today, and the tiny kisses she plants are meaningful, unusually longer and persistent. Learning to take it slow and settle for ease, her patience is attainable only for you. It’s a day like this where she can be gentle, tantalizing, and secure at last.


	8. Reiner

Reiner loves to kiss your neck and lips. The way you’re sprawled on his lap, rhythmically tapping one foot and watching the mirror, he appreciates the leisure spoken without words. His hands brush over your hair, comb in hand and returning your delicate grin. Grasping clusters of strands, he goes to work while you make light talk and you’re unwinding and docile, the pressure is nonexistent. Every so often he dips just low enough to push his mouth against the junction of your neck, and it emits giggles that send his stomach aflutter. He wants to stay in this position forever, he wishes things couldn’t get different, and he’s unable to conceal the rare smile gracing his features. You lean up to kiss him again, right on his lips, saying how you love the new style he did and he’s freezing—maybe he’s worth it and you’ll take him through the bliss and hardships. It’s a day like this where he can be free, captivating, and let go of duty.


	9. Annie

Annie loves to kiss you on the lips and collarbone. The sight is beautiful, both you and the stars in the sky, stretching beyond space and time, hauntingly beautiful and ethereal. You’re huddled on the car trunk together, gazing up above and occasionally fingers point at numerous unique ones. Flickering across the horizons soars a silver glow that illuminates your face and it could be out of impulse, but she gingerly places a kiss on your collarbone, putting her weight against you. With that she feels the reluctance ebb away and figures she couldn’t hurt to trust you, never before had harm come when she first laid her soul on the line. You’re all that matters—present and future—she doesn’t plan on stopping anytime soon to lie in your arms, protected by the barriers of your solace. Forever and onwards, she has someone that considers her human. It’s a day like this where she can be earnest, daring, and accepted on deeper levels.


	10. Bertholdt

Bertholdt loves kissing your forehead and jawline. You’re lying across from him, nestled into his side and fitting into his chest so perfectly. A sudden thought occurs to him, seeing how peaceful you look makes his heart swell and he gingerly places one tiny kiss against the corner of your mouth. When you don’t stir does he snake another arm around to pull you closer, almost afraid that this isn’t real, that he’ll wake up and it’s all in his imagination. The night is still, and he hates that this moment might go to waste. Again he tries, leaving additional pecks along your jawline, pulse surging and he’s sure you can feel the vibrations down the playground roundabout. One final one, he slips against your forehead and your eyes open, brimming with warm hazy fondness. His throat constricts, but no words spill out, he wants to say so, so much but your beauty enraptures him and quickly he’s overwhelmed. It’s a day like this where he can be faithful, unravelling, and feel the bravery stir inside.


	11. Ymir

Ymir loves kissing your cheeks and lips. She gravitates towards those areas, directly where your eyes and lips are, where you speak and see, and these preferences aren’t just on the surface. You’re mindful of her while taking another spoonful of ice-cream, delighting in the sweet pleasure that trickle down your throat. There are barely any opportunities for her, no mess on your face as an excuse and yet astonishingly, she manages to sneak one more kiss near the bottom of your lips. Whether it was just for fun or not, she’s watching smugly, legs crossed and arm slung behind your back on the bench. Her gaze twinkles in mischief, though they change to speechless shock when you frown and return one right at the cluster of freckles. A couple heartbeats pass before you two share laughter, continuing on trading banter and small bits of treats. It’s a day like this where she can be selfless, prospering, and flow along to her own pride.


	12. Christa

Christa loves to kiss your cheeks and hands. She’s waiting outside the room, chuckling to herself at your tiny struggles and holding the bundle of clothes to her chest. To be frank she was not one to judge fashion or style, however once her gaze landed on your messy tousled figure does she decide to comment her thoughts. Even you join in for the laughter, and she’s wondering if a break should be fixed and they move on to the checkout. Opposite to her recollection of other options and showing no signs of exhaustion—you’re eager to pay and leave. For now she respected your admittance as her model, and heat rushes to where she kissed you, swift but oddly pleasing to receive. You could positively conclude that this isn’t the last time you’d accompany her to this store, the experience is too hilarious to pass up. It’s a day like this where she can be bold, thrilling, and climb upwards with strength.

**Author's Note:**

> Put your thoughts/comment below if you enjoyed! I just want to hold them all close in my heart through soft and thin fragments; this was the beautiful result. :) If you want to see more works like this, come follow me on [ Tumblr!](https://bertlebear.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
